After We Played Monopoly
by Montana-Bob
Summary: Sequel to 'Monopoly'. After their raucous game of Monopoly, Kenny walks Butters home, and at Stan's house Cartman becomes The Thing That Would Not Leave. Who knew so much lemony goodness could come from a "simple" board game? Complete.
1. Oh Hamburgers (And Pizza)

Chapter 1 - Oh Hamburgers (And Pizza)

Butters had just said: _If your shirt's worth $100,000…wouldn't you like to get those pants appraised, and find out how much they're worth?"_

Kenny stared at him, jubilant. Butters had just invited him into his house (the house where his parents were going to be out of town until tomorrow night) to split a frozen pizza and whatever happened afterwards under the ridiculous pretext of getting his pants off so they could be appraised for use as collateral in a future game of Monopoly. He didn't care _what_ the excuse was; he had wanted Butters for so long, and it was finally beginning to look like it was finally going to happen.

He smiled. "That sounds like a great idea, Butters."

Kenny liked this idea almost as much as the idea of having a hot meal for a change. Which is why, once they were standing just inside the front door, looking into Butters' living room where all of the lights were off and twilight was settling outside, that he wondered if he would be eating cold poptarts again tonight after all.

"Um, Butters? How are you going to warm up a pizza when the power's off?"

"You just let me worry about that Ken." Butters had scuffed his yellow Converse on the mat inside the door and now toed them off and walked across the living room in his stocking feet. He disappeared into the kitchen, returning a moment later with a box of long fireplace matches. His shirt had also disappeared during the three seconds he was gone.

Kenny grinned as Butters stepped onto his back porch and pulled his own shirt off as well, dropping it on the floor next to Butters' and his shoes. He walked over to the back door and leaned out, watching Butters light his dad's gas barbecue with one of the long matches.

"Barbecue pizza! I love it!"

Butters smiled at him, noticing that Kenny had taken off his shirt as well. "This has to preheat for a while." He walked past Kenny back into the kitchen, Kenny following two steps behind him.

Butters stopped in front of the refrigerator. "Let's see…I gotta do this all at once, so all the cold air doesn't get out…Kenny, there's a couple of hamburgers in there I was going to have for lunch tomorrow, but I can just make something else; do you want one of those too?"

"Pizza and hamburgers? Sounds awesome, dude."

Butters opened the freezer first and pulled out a frozen pizza and a package of hamburger patties wrapped in wax paper. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a plastic bag of hamburger buns, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, an onion and tomato, two cans of soda, a bottle of Worchester Sauce, and a package of shredded mozzarella cheese, closing the refrigerator door with his knee since his hands were now full. He dumped everything onto the counter.

"Holy shit, Butters!" Kenny said laughing. The onion rolled across the countertop and would have fallen into the sink except he was there to grab it and set it down alongside the tomato.

Butters grinned. "You eat right when you eat here, mister!" He tore open the end of the pizza box, secretly thrilled at the opportunity to feed Kenny a good meal; Lord knows how long it's been since he's had one. He was determined to do something someday about the way Kenny's ribs stuck out.

"Kenny, I have to call my parents at exactly six o'clock." He looked at the wall clock; it was 5:55. "Or else I'll get grounded. And they can't know anyone else is here or I'll get in a _lot_ of trouble, so you have to be quiet, okay?" He actually looked worried that Kenny might not cooperate.

"Sure, man. I won't get you in trouble."

Butters nodded. He started sprinkling mozzarella cheese on top of the pizza. "Wanna hand me a knife out of that drawer?"

Kenny opened the drawer Butters had indicated and handed him a knife. He watched, utterly fascinated as Butters started carving up the onion, cutting off the end to discard and making two thick slices for their burgers and chopping some up into smaller pieces to add to the pizza. "You like onions, right Kenny?"

Kenny nodded. "Sure do."

Just before six, Butters put down the knife and wiped his hands on a dish towel. He reached for the phone while Kenny went to sit down at the kitchen table. Butters punched ten numbers into the phone from memory and waited.

"Hi mom!" Butters said brightly. "I'm good…but the power's off! So if it doesn't come back on, I may not get the carpets vacuumed before you get back…oh, okay. Sure. Thanks, mom…um, can I talk to dad? I have to ask him something."

Butters looked over at Kenny, made a gun out of his thumb and index finger, pointed it at his head and 'fired.' Kenny grinned and shook his head.

"Hi dad. Yeah, I'm all right…yes, my homework's done—" Butters held up two crossed fingers and Kenny started laughing, muffling it with his hands. "I have to ask you something. I was just telling mom…the electricity's off, so would it be all right if I used your barbecue to heat up something for me to eat?"

Kenny's eyes narrowed as Butters fell silent, probably listening to a lecture from his dad. "Yes sir…" Butters finally said, sounded resigned. "Yes, you'll never be able to tell I used it sir." Butters closed his eyes. "Yes, with the wire brush, just like you showed me…" Butters suddenly looked crestfallen, and it was all Kenny could do not to get up from the kitchen table and go stand next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Being asked to clean the barbecue after he was finished using it was reasonable, but whatever speech Steven Stotch was giving his son about it appeared brutal.

That is, until Butters looked up again with the most comical expression Kenny had ever seen on his face. His eyes were crossed, and he was moving his lips in an exaggerated imitation of whatever his father was saying. Kenny barely got his hands over his mouth in time to stifle his laughter.

"Yes, sir!" It sounded like Butters was finishing his call…and having a difficult time keeping a straight face. "Then I'll see you tomorrow night. Okay…love you too, dad! Bye." Butters ended the call and immediately burst out laughing, which was Kenny's cue to unleash his own hysteria. That face Butters had made was priceless.

"Dad said I could use his barbecue!" he said happily, going back to finish sprinkling chopped onion onto the shredded cheese he'd already added to their frozen pizza.

"Good thing, huh…since you've already started preheating it."

"We can never speak of that," Butters replied and laughed again. He put their two hamburger patties onto a plate and poured Worchester sauce on top of them, and the two of them carried their dinner onto Butters' back porch. The sun had set a while ago and night was falling.

"We'll have to eat our pizza first, while these hamburgers thaw out," Butters said, setting the pizza onto the grill and the hamburger patties onto the warming rack above. "The pizza should be done in fifteen minutes."

They went back inside. "I'm glad you're staying here tonight Ken. I don't like being alone when it's dark." He wandered around the kitchen and living room, lighting some of his mother's candles with the long matches, and soon the two rooms were aglow with the light of a dozen candles. They sat down together on the couch in front of the silent television.

Kenny wanted to say something about _staying here tonight Ken_, but no matter what he thought of to say he knew it would sound perverted. Instead he settled contentedly against the couch, Butters leaning against him. His skin was warm against Kenny's shoulder.

They ate their pizza first while the hamburgers finished cooking. By the time Kenny was finished eating the hamburger Butters had made for him (it was so thick with the onion and tomato slices he had put on it that he could barely wrap his mouth around it, plus the seasoning was incredible), he was stuffed.

"Jesus, Butters," Kenny swiped his index finger across his plate, mopping up the last bit of grease and Worchester and sucking his finger clean. "That was awesome…thank you!"

"Aww, you're welcome, Kenny!" They carried their dishes into the kitchen and put them into the sink and sat back down on the couch together. This time, Kenny put his arm around Butters' shoulder and pulled him close.

Kenny thought about trying to kiss Butters, but he seemed content to just cuddle, and Kenny was determined not to rush him. They watched the shadows flickering across the walls and ceiling instead. Butters skin was almost hot beneath Kenny's fingers as he kneaded Butters' shoulder.

"You've never done anything like this before, have you?" Kenny finally asked. It was completely dark outside now, and the only light was the candles flickering around the room. Butters answered with an embarrassed shake of his head. Kenny pulled him closer.

"It's okay," Kenny said quietly. "I'm going to take good care of you, I promise. And you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Kenny knew about first sexual encounters, and how they can set the tone for all the ones that come afterward. He thought back to his own first time, and what a disaster it had been; he had come all over Bebe's hand the moment she had reached inside his briefs and wrapped her fingers around his cock. She had accepted his embarrassed apologies stoically, but was obviously disappointed. Kenny was still haunted by that experience, and was determined that Butters' first time would be completely different.

He leaned over and pecked his lips against the corner of Butters' mouth. He tasted like mustard and Worchester sauce, and behind that was something he knew to be Butters' own unique taste. Butters looked at him surprised, and then closed the gap again to return the gesture. They kissed for a few minutes, gentle chaste ones for now, Kenny caressing Butter's scalp and neck while he pressed kisses all over Butters' face. Things started heating up when he felt Butters' tongue flick out against his lips. Their kisses deepened.

Kenny pressed his lips against the side of Butters' jaw and whispered, "Want to go up to your room?"

Instead of an eager affirmative, he felt Butters stiffen in his arms. He leaned away from Kenny a moment later and looked at him with an expression that made Kenny's stomach suddenly tighten. "Kenny…I-I'm scared."

Kenny's eyes narrowed. "Oh…" The expression on Butters' face was heart wrenching. "Okay…c'mere." He held out his arms and drew Butters back against him. Butters was trembling. _Fuck. _Kenny knew he had to say something. "All right, look. Let's just take all the pressure off you right now, okay? We're not going to have sex tonight, not if you're this nervous about it. Just, please Butters, don't be afraid, okay? We can just cuddle like this."

As Kenny waited for a reply, he realized something that he'd suspected for a while and now was certain of: He was completely, hopelessly in love with Butters Stotch. As such, even though it was frustrating, he could wait as long as he had to.

"It isn't that, Ken," Butters replied, melting into his arms and sighing. "I mean…I—I _want_ to do stuff with you. I think about it every day! I think about it every time I…you know…and what it would be like. I…I've never been with anyone before, but I know you'll be nice to me, and…" Butters choked up and suddenly was fighting tears.

"Oh, hey…"Kenny ran his fingertips up and down Butters' back. "Tell me what's wrong, okay? Please? Whatever it is, I want to help."

Butters hesitated. Kenny didn't know it, but the thing he was most afraid of right now was that this might be the last time Kenny ever held him. He wanted this moment to last as long as possible before he spoke and possibly ruined it, but could sense Kenny waiting for an answer. He sighed and plunged ahead. "Well, Kenny, y...you know I like you an awful lot, right?"

"Yes, I do," he replied immediately. "And I _love_ that you do! I like you a lot too, Butters. Please, tell me what's going on?"

"I'm afraid that…" Butters sighed, wanting desperately to find the right words. "What if we get closer, you know, _that_ way…a-and then afterwards I'm not a good enough boyfriend, and you don't want to be with me anymore? I'm afraid that after…after being with you, I could never love anyone else ever again, because no one else could ever measure up." Butters looked at him and tears overflowed his eyelids and spilled down his cheeks. Butters felt as though every moment of his life until now had been leading up to this one.

"Hey…" Kenny knew he had to pick his words carefully; Butters was already damaged enough, and Kenny didn't want to cause any more harm than his asshole parents already had…but one thought was at the very front of his mind: _I can fix this_. "Look, Butters…your parents have really done a job on you man." He kissed Butters' cheek, then reached up to wipe away his tears with his fingertips. "No offense dude, but your self-esteem is kind of in the toilet. But you shouldn't think that way! I wish you could see yourself the way _I_ see you. You're a great guy, Butters! Don't you know that you brighten up an entire room just by walking into it?"

Butters leaned back to look at him. "I—"

"No, wait, let me finish okay? I mean, geez Butters, you're smart, you're funny…you care about people. You're the kind of guy that would give a complete stranger the shirt off your back if he was cold. If I had some sort of problem and needed someone's help, you'd be the first person I'd go to. You have the greatest laugh I've ever heard, and an amazing smile." He was running out of things to say off the top of his head, and added the first thing that came to mind: "You have the cutest shoulder blades I've ever seen—"

Butters chuckled against Kenny's chest. "Aww…no I don't!"

"Yeah…you do. My _point_ though is…you're gonna make someone an _awesome_ boyfriend someday, and I'd be the luckiest guy in the world if I was that someone."

Butters moved away to look at him wide eyed in the flickering candlelight. "Oh gosh, Ken…thank you!"

"You're welcome. Dude, look…I got one more thing to say and then I'm done." Butters looked at him as if he was watching a beautiful sunrise. "I've been pretty sure about this for a while, but as of about two minutes ago, I'm completely positive." He swallowed hard and continued. "I love you, Butters. I'm _in_ love with you—"

That was as far as he got, because Butters' mouth dropped open as if his jaw had come unhinged, and he threw himself back into Kenny's arms, crushing him against himself in a fierce hug. Kenny hugged him back just as hard, and oh God this felt so right. Kenny's heart was about to burst with happiness.

They held each other, Butters making a warm spot against Kenny's neck with his breath.

"You love me," Butters whispered, muffled by Kenny's shoulder. It wasn't a question.

Kenny answered anyway. "Uh huh."

Butters wormed his way even closer to Kenny, pressing more of his weight against him. He sighed contentedly, his arms loosening around Kenny's shoulders to move down his back. "Kenny…I'm the happiest person in the whole world right now." He pressed his face even harder against Kenny's neck. "You _really_ love me?"

Kenny's arms circled his back even tighter.

"Really really, Leopold."

Butters thought that if he died right now, he would be happy with how his life had turned out. Instead he sensed that his life was really just now about to begin.

Butters leaned away to look at him, running his fingertips across Kenny's cheek and down his jaw to his neck. He was testing the waters, making sure it was okay to do what he was doing. He stared at him worshipfully as he whispered, his fingers moving back up to caress Kenny's cheek again, "You're so beautiful, Kenny."

Kenny caught Butters' hand in his own and turned his head to press his lips against Butters' fingertips.

"Oh my God, Butters…oh my God…" Kenny moved one hand up to cup the top of Butters' head. His hair was _so_ soft, and smelled of apple scented shampoo. Kenny looked at the blond hair under his hand and felt a surge of affection and protectiveness, stronger even than he'd ever felt for his sister.

No one, not his parents and none of their friends, was ever going to hurt Butters again. Not as long as Kenny had anything whatsoever to say about it.

Butters turned his head to look up into Kenny's eyes. He wasn't completely sure what was happening, but whatever it was, it meant that suddenly all of his dreams of someday living with Kenny, of helping him graduate high school next year, putting at least fifteen pounds on him, and going on vacations and balancing checkbooks with him, seemed very real. Kenny had said he loved him, and he could feel the truth in that in everything Kenny was doing to him. Things didn't often work out for Butters, but this one was, and it had been his greatest desire for years; Kenny loved him.

He _loved _him.

Butters was already wrapping his mind around this idea; It was both scary and exhilarating.

Butters began kissing him again, then moved down to brush his lips along his neck, slowly moving lower. When he got to Kenny's chest, he moved over to one of his nipples, kissing it and gently sucking on it. He was still testing the waters.

"Is this okay, Ken?" he whispered.

"Oh yeah…"

Butters moved to the other nipple, gently flicking his tongue against it and drawing a sharp hiss of breath from Kenny. He smiled, and moved back up to kiss his face again.

Butters leaned in to whisper against Kenny's ear, "Want to go up to my room?"


	2. Meanwhile, Back at Stan's House

_Note: Typical Cartman bigotry ahead._

Stan and Kyle stood just inside the doorway, watching Kenny and Butters walk down the wet sidewalk away from Stan's house. They were walking very slowly, and so close together they were all but holding hands.

"Dude!" Stan said quietly, mindful that they weren't completely alone. "Don't you wish those two would just fuck already and seal the deal?"

Kyle laughed. "'Seal the deal' Stan?" He asked mockingly, looked toward Stan's kitchen, now almost dark in the unexpected power failure, to make sure Cartman was still occupied elsewhere, then socked Stan's arm. "_We_ haven't even done _that_ yet."

Stan rubbed his injured bicep and gave Kyle his best doe-eyed look. "I didn't think we had to, Kyle! I thought just being best friends…and everything we _have_ done so far sealed it for us."

Kyle was about to reply and then stopped. They were about to no longer be alone.

"Jesus, Stan," Cartman said irritably, coming back from the shadows of the kitchen carrying a bag of pretzels. "Doesn't your mom ever buy any _good_ snacks?"

"Yeah," Kyle replied sarcastically. "She really needs to get better stuff for you to help yourself to."

The three of them stood together in the front door, watching Kenny and Butters walk away. "Those two are going to make an interesting couple, if they ever get over being nervous about it." Stan observed.

"Those two—" Cartman began stuffing pretzels into his mouth. ."…are going to give each other AIDS."

"Shut the fuck up Cartman!" Kyle snapped. "That's not even possible. And besides, those two have both got such shitty home lives, what do you care if they manage to find some happiness with each other?"

"Happiness with being fags together? That's just—"

"There's a bag of Cheesy Poofs underneath my bed if you want," Stan interrupted, both to keep him from pissing Kyle off even more and to get rid of him for another minute. He had been seconds away from bringing up something important with Kyle, and Cartman had returned a few moments too soon.

"Kewl!" Cartman nodded appreciatively and walked toward the stairs and climbed up into the darkness.

"Besides that," Stan said, once Cartman was gone again. "We can give _that_ a try later if you want to."

Kyle's eyebrows shot up nearly to his hairline. "Oh really?" He grinned. "You've got everything we need?"

"I got condoms and lube. Everything we need—" he glanced toward the stairs. "Except an otherwise empty house."

Kyle was clearly excited by the idea, and Stan couldn't help but smile. "Then can't you just tell him it's time for him to go home?"

Stan looked worried by the idea. "I don't know…he might get suspicious. Him knowing about Kenny and Butters is one thing, but I'm not quite ready for him to know about us yet."

"You could be right." Kyle thought for a moment and then smirked. "It doesn't mean we have to make the rest of his stay pleasant though. Maybe we can make it so he _wants_ to leave."

Stan grinned. "I'm already way ahead of you. There isn't really a bag of Cheesy Poofs under my bed."

Kyle laughed, falling against him. He glanced up the stairs and leaned in to give Stan a quick but passionate kiss. "I love you," he said against Stan's lips before moving back again.

"Love you too," he replied and smiled. They moved apart when they heard Cartman return to the top of the stairs.

"Ey!" Cartman called down angrily. Stan and Kyle grinned at each other. "There's no Cheesy Poofs under your bed!"

"Oh, sorry about that Cartman!" Stan's voice was so heavy with guilt that Kyle had to look away so Cartman wouldn't see him laughing. "I just remembered I ate them this morning."

"Sucks to be you right now Cartman," Kyle said as Cartman rejoined them and they went back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

So what do you guys want to do now?" Cartman asked. Stan stood the flashlight upright on an end table beside the couch, again pointing it at the ceiling.

Kyle sighed heavily and Stan jumped in before he could say anything. "We could watch a movie on my laptop…at least until the battery dies," He looked at Kyle and winked.

"Do you have 'Battleship'?" Cartman asked immediately.

"No," Stan replied. "I have another movie Kyle and I have been wanting to see. I think you'll like it too, Cartman. It has Nazis in it!"

"Kewl!" Cartman said happily. "What is it? 'Schindler's List'? Inglourious Basterds" He seemed ready to reel off a long list of possibilities. "'Valkyrie'? 'Das Boot'?"

"Nope!" Stan stood up, and Kyle stood alongside him. "Let me get my laptop and I'll show you." They went up the stairs and down the hallway to Stan's room and as soon as they were inside they were in each other's arms, kissing desperately.

"Jesus Christ, Kyle!" Stan moaned, grinding himself against Kyle's leg.

"We have _got_ to get rid of him, dude." Kyle said while Stan's hands roamed all over his body, reaching up the back of his shirt, and sliding past the waistband of his pants to caress his ass.

"We will," Stan breathed against Kyle's neck. "And when we do, we're going to have all night together. My parents won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, and Shelley went to Denver for a couple days with her boyfriend." His hand reached deeper into Kyle's jeans to dig into the fleshy part of Kyle's left buttock, prodding the area he intended to become very familiar with later.

"You promised him a Nazi movie, Stan!" Kyle moaned, Stan's hands driving him insane with desire. "You might as well have set out a buffet table and put up an 'all you can eat' sign."

"It's all part of my plan, Kyle. He'll be gone twenty minutes into the movie, guaranteed." Their eyes locked, and Kyle's closed, longing to be alone with his best friend. "Trust me."

"This must be one hell of a movie."

"I'm borrowing one of Shelley's DVDs…come on." They kissed again, and Stan reluctantly pulled his hand from the back of Kyle's jeans. Stan picked up his laptop from his desk and they left his room and went down the hall. Shelley's room was as creepy as ever, with John Travolta and Ashton Kutcher posters looking down at them from the walls and ceiling. Stan went to the shelf where she kept her DVD collection. His fingers wandered over the slim jewel cases until he found the one he was looking for. He pulled it out and showed it to Kyle, grinning.

Kyle laughed at Stan's selection. "Oh shit, dude, it's perfect!"

They kissed again, and made their way back down the stairs into the nearly dark living room.

"It took you guys long enough," Cartman complained as Stan set his computer on the table, powered it up and inserted the DVD into the disc drive. "So what are we watching anyway?"

"I told you already." Stan settled back against the couch between them, leaning against Kyle and pressing his hand under Kyle's thigh where Cartman couldn't see what he was doing. "It's a movie about Nazis…what more do you need to know?"

The movie began. As an orchestra swelled and a beautiful backdrop of mountains panned downward to a flower filled meadow, a very young Julie Andrews ran toward them and began singing with gusto: "The hills are alive…with the sound of music…"

"Ey!" Cartman cried, leaning forward and glaring at Stan's laptop angrily. "What the hell is _this_ shit?"

"It's 'The Sound of Music' Cartman! There's lots of stuff about Nazis later on."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I don't want to watch this!"

"Too bad," Kyle said. "I've been wanting to see this movie since forever. Deal with it!" Kyle had not been wanting to see this movie at all, and until Stan had mentioned it, had forgotten that Nazis even had anything to do with it.

Cartman scowled and settled back against the couch with a muttered "Fuck me…" Stan's fingers dug into the back of Kyle's thighs, and Kyle barely managed not to moan with desire.

Ten minutes into the movie, when Julie Andrews was being introduced to the seven von Trapp children, Cartman was staring at Stan's laptop with an incredulous expression.

"You don't like the movie, Cartman?" Stan asked.

"I knew this was going to suck," Cartman replied. "But I had no idea it was going to suck this much, this soon."

Stan's fingers dug deeper between the sofa cushions and Kyle's ass. Kyle whimpered, thinking about what they would be doing later, once they had finally gotten rid of Cartman.

"It'll get better soon, Cartman," Stan said, watching the happy interactions of Julie Andrews with the children as she taught them how to sing. "Pretty soon, your Nazi friends will be along to persecute them."

Kyle was like putty in Stan's hands as his fingers dug deeper between the back of his legs. Despite his frustration, he managed to enjoy the movie. The child actors in the movie were completely unknown to him, except for one of the girls who he recognized as 'Penny' from a cheesy 1960s science fiction TV show he had watched a few times, 'Lost In Space.' Meanwhile, Cartman was miserable as he watched the children put on a show for the adults, singing "So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, good night!"

"God damn it!" Cartman suddenly raged. "Can we just fast forward ahead to the part where they shove these kids into the fucking ovens?"

"No, Cartman!" Kyle replied angrily, sitting forward suddenly and reaching over Stan to punch Cartman as hard as he could in the arm; he barely stopped himself from hitting him in his stupid bigoted face. "And for your information, those people all escaped, and the Nazis were defeated soon afterwards. Now either shut the fuck up and watch the movie, or get the fuck out!"

Stan stared as Kyle leaned over him, his furious rage overwhelming Cartman, sending him back against the armrest of the couch, knocking the flashlight over. He hoped Kyle never directed that much anger in his direction; he thought it would probably break his heart if he did.

"Jesus Christ, _Kahl_," Cartman said, sounding half placating and half in fear for his life. "All right…just calm down, okay?"

"No!" Kyle stormed. "In fact, fuck you! You know what, you racist piece of shit?" He glared at Stan and suddenly pressed a furious kiss against his mouth before turning to give Cartman another death glare. "You think Kenny and Butters are disgusting? Wait until you hear what Stan and I are going to do once you leave!" He smashed his mouth against Stan's again, this time driving his tongue as deeply into Stan's mouth as he could and reaching behind him to pull Stan's hand even harder against his ass.

"Oh, _WEAK!_" Cartman cried, leaping to his feet and almost knocking Stan's laptop onto the floor in his sudden hurry to leave. He didn't spare a single glance back as he ran to the front door, opened it, and stormed out, slamming the door shut behind him. Kyle never took his eyes off the door as he settled back against Stan, welcoming the feeling of Stan's arms wrapping tightly around him.

"Jesus Christ, dude!" Stan said, moaning and laughing at the same time as he pulled Kyle against him, hoping this would calm him down. "You should have done that like twenty minutes ago!"

Kyle was still angry, but his murderous fury had disappeared. "Can we just go up to your room so you can fuck me?"


	3. And Back At The Stotch Residence

Butters' invitation to go upstairs to his room seemed to hang in the air for a moment as Kenny stared at Butters, who was looking adoringly back at him. Without wanting it to, the memory of _that _time came back to Kenny before he could beat it back by thinking of something else.

_Bebe's fingers had barely slipped around Kenny's cock still inside his white briefs when he felt the familiar sensation come rushing over him. He cried out and came, then looked down at himself shamefacedly as Bebe withdrew her hand even before his orgasm was over. Her knuckles were glistening._

_"Shit, Bebe, I'm sorry," Kenny had mumbled, unable to meet her eyes._

_"It's okay." Bebe had wiped her hand on his tee shirt and sat up on his bed. "We'll…just do something different next time."_

_Kenny had put his forearm over his eyes, blinking back tears of embarrassment and frustration. _

"Hey Kenny." Butters' took one of Kenny's hands and gently squeezed it. "Are you okay?"

Kenny had to force a smile this time before he squeezed back. "Yeah man. I'm wonderful right now. Why?"

"I dunno. You just looked kind of sad there for a minute."

"Uh-uh," Kenny said, fully in the moment again with the past pushed firmly back where it belonged. "I'm great Butters. And…yeah, I'd love to go up to your room."

Butters nodded and they stood up together. They each picked up one of the candles and went around blowing out the others in the living room and kitchen, leaving just one lit on a table near the bottom of the stairs. They stood side by side, looking up the steps; it was completely dark on the second floor, the light from the candles they held only reaching a few steps up.

Kenny saw the worried expression on Butter's face as he contemplated going upstairs. "Wow…you really don't like the dark, do you?"

Butters shook his head, still eyeing the darkness at the top of the stairs. "Would…would you go up first?"

"Sure man." Kenny walked slowly up the stairs, Butters two steps behind him. Their candles threw harsh double shadows on the walls and ceiling. They walked down the hall toward Butters' room, and Kenny stopped at the bathroom and looked inside. "Is it all right if we use one of those hand towels?"

Butters slid his hand up Kenny's back. "Yeah…I can wash it in the morning if it needs it."

Kenny went in and took a towel from the bar next to the sink, and they walked together to the end of the hall and into Butters' bedroom.

Butters felt better once they were in the safety of his room with the door locked. He set his candle on his desk while Kenny put his down on Butters' nightstand. He sat down on the bed and patted the mattress when Butters turned to look at him.

"C'mere, you." Butters smiled and sat down next to him. Kenny put his arm around him and pulled him closer. He could still feel Butters trembling. "You're nervous, huh?"

Butters nodded. "A little." He was more than a little nervous; his heart was pounding inside his chest, and his stomach was tying itself up in knots.

"That's okay." Kenny kissed his temple, carefully tugging a few of Butters' hairs with his lips as he moved back. "So am I. If you don't want…I mean, if you just want to cuddle, that's okay."

"No. I—I really want to do this."

Kenny nodded and laid down, resting his head on Butters' pillows. Butters laid down and put his head on Kenny's chest and his arm around his side. They lay quietly for several minutes, listening to the sounds of each other's breath.

Kenny finally broke the silence. "What time do your parents get home tomorrow?"

"Oh…usually around six, but you'd probably better clear out a couple hours before that just in case they come home early."

Kenny nodded, happy that Butters wanted to spend most of tomorrow with him as well. "I was gonna say, dude: If the power comes back on in time, I'll push your vacuum cleaner around tomorrow morning while you clean your dad's barbecue."

"Aw, thanks…but you don't have to do that Ken."

"I know I don't _have_ to. The thing is, I want to." He kissed Butters' cheek. "Because you're my boyfriend."

Butters felt his heart swell with happiness. "I love you Kenny."

"I love you too, Butters."

"You know," Kenny said a moment later. "I'm pretty sure Stan and Kyle are doing about the same thing we are right now." He laughed. "Stan doesn't know I saw this, but he snuck a box of condoms and some lube out of his backpack when he thought nobody was looking."

Butters chuckled. "Are you really surprised? Those two have been practically joined at the hip since kindergarten."

"Ha! True. You and I got a late start. I guess we have a lot of catching up to do."

Butters moved higher up against Kenny and kissed the corner of his mouth. Kenny wound his fingers through Butters' fluffy blond hair, pressing his lips back. Their kisses deepened, Butters' tongue pressing past Kenny's lips and flicking across his teeth. It was the most amazing, wonderful thing Butters had ever done.

"You know," Kenny said. "If we're going to do anything else besides kiss, then at least one of us is going to have to get naked soon. And since I'm probably less nervous than you are, why don't I go ahead and break the ice?"

Butters nodded and rolled himself away so Kenny was free to move. His face got more confused as Kenny merely gazed at him, not moving to shed the rest of his clothes.

"Well," Butters finally asked nervously. "What're you waitin' for?"

Kenny grinned. "I'm _waitin'_ for you to take the rest of my clothes off."

Butters face instantly went red, and his mouth dropped open. He was trying to speak and couldn't find the right word to begin with.

"Hey, it's okay." Kenny reached up to pat his arm reassuringly. "Just pretend you're taking your own clothes off, only…someone else is wearing them or something."

Butters nodded and sat up. He leaned over and pulled one of Kenny's white socks off. He started to take off the other one, then stopped when he saw Kenny was trying not to laugh.

"What is it?" he asked shyly.

"Really, Butters?" Kenny was grinning. "Of the few things I'm still wearing, you're starting with my _socks?_"

"I always take off my shoes and socks before I take my pants off," Butters defended, a wry smile playing around his lips. "I'm just doin' what you told me to."

"Well…don't let me mess up your established routine then."

Butters smirked and pulled the other sock off and dropped it on the floor. Kenny's toes were long and angular. "You have really nice feet Ken," he said softly, massaging one of them with both hands.

"Um…thanks? I have it on good authority there's some other nice parts on me too…if you'd care to look."

"Okay…" Butters reached up and unsnapped Kenny's jeans and pulled his zipper down. His mouth was suddenly very dry. Kenny raised his hips as Butters reached around to tug his pants down past his knees, leaving him with just a pair of blue boxers on. There was an obvious tent in the front of them which Butters suddenly couldn't take his eyes off of. Kenny kicked his jeans off, letting them fall to the floor by the foot of the bed. Butters reached for the waistband of Kenny's shorts and hesitated. Kenny's eyes were reassuring as he looked at Butters and nodded. Butters smiled back and slipped the elastic carefully over Kenny's erection and slid his boxers down mid-thigh.

Butters gasped. "Oh…Kenny!" He stared in wonder at what he had just uncovered.

Kenny smiled. "You like what you see?"

"Kenny…you—you're gorgeous." He wasn't moving, just staring, his hands on Kenny's underwear forgotten and a hungry look in his eyes. Kenny's cock was big but not intimidating, standing nearly straight up from a nest of light brown pubic hair.

Kenny kicked his boxers off as well and laid back on the bed. When Butters still didn't move, he said, "It's okay to touch me, dude."

Butters nodded and hesitantly moved his hands up, running his fingertips along Kenny's thighs, up past his hips. Kenny sighed in pleasure at the touch. Butters laid his head back on Kenny's stomach, his eyes never leaving Kenny's dick. He let his fingertips graze the soft hair on Kenny's balls and Kenny moaned.

"God, I want to do that to you too, Butters." Kenny's voice was low and raspy. "I know you're nervous, but you have _nothing_ to be embarrassed about."

Butters sighed. " I know…I'm just bein' silly. Go ahead a-and finish undressing me, Kenny."

Kenny nodded and searched his face one last time, looking for any sign that Butters didn't want this and couldn't find it. He smiled and sat up, easing Butters off him onto his back. He reached down, unsnapping Butters' jeans and pulling his zipper down. His eyes never left Butters' as he carefully eased Butters' erection free and slid his pants and underwear down past his knees.

"Jesus, Butters." Kenny eyes roamed over him hungrily. "You look _nice_." His cock was perfect, hard and curving upward toward his abdomen, a drop of precum already glistening at the tip. His pubic hair was only slightly darker than the hair on his head. He'd lost most of his baby fat when he'd finally achieved a bit of a growth spurt; his stomach and chest were smooth and taut.

"Thank you." Butters was breathing in slow shallow puffs, his eyes never leaving Kenny's.

Kenny reached up to rub his hand along the front of Butters' hip. When he grazed his fingers along his cock, Butters suddenly cried out. He gripped the sheets behind him, arched his back and came. Kenny quickly wrapped his hand around Butters' penis, pumping him while Butters whimpered and rode out his orgasm and the aftershocks that followed. Afterward, he laid there breathing hard, his face bright red.

Butters turned his head toward Kenny, a stricken look on his still flushed face. Kenny had expected that and met Butters' gaze with the biggest smile he could.

"Dude!" Kenny chuckled and leaned down to give him a kiss. "That was fuckin' _beautiful!_"

"It…it was?" Butters was clearly embarrassed, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Oh God, are you kidding? I loved watching you do that! Hey, here…" Kenny picked up the towel he had taken from the bathroom earlier and pressed it against Butter's stomach, mopping up the mess and letting him take it to wipe himself more with and cover himself if he wanted. "I barely touched you, dude!"

"I know," Butters moaned, pressing the towel against himself. "I didn't last ten seconds—"

"Hey, don't worry about that man! It happens, okay? I love that you were turned on so much by what we were doing." He pressed his lips against the corner of Butters' mouth and added, "You and I are going to get so good at this together, you know that?"

Butters laughed, already becoming happy again. "Really?"

"Oh fuck yeah really!" Kenny said, laying down on his back next to him and pulling him onto his chest. "It's just going to take some practice."

Butters buried his face against Kenny's neck, smiling and pressing kisses against his throat.

"I mean a _lot_ of practice…" Butters chuckled, then laughed out loud when Kenny continued: _"LOTS_ and lots of—"

Butters silenced him with a kiss, still laughing. "I think I get your point, Kenny." Kenny kissed him back, and Butters laid his head against Kenny's chest.

A minute passed, the only sound their breathing and Kenny's heartbeat in Butters' ear. Butters sighed. There was something he'd been wanting to talk to Kenny about for a while now, and he was debating with himself whether this was the right time. "Ken?" Butters finally said hesitantly, deciding it was in fact the perfect time.

"Hmm?"

Butters sighed, feeling nervous butterflies in his stomach again. "You have to finish high school and graduate with me next year, okay?" He wrapped his arm tighter around Kenny's chest. "No more talk about dropping out! I mean…look how that turned out for Kevin. I—I'll help you with your homework every day if that's what it takes. Because…I don't really know what I'm going to do after high school—" He raised his head to look into Kenny's eyes. "But whatever I do…I want to do it with you, okay?"

Kenny nodded immediately. Butters smiled and put his head back down. "All right, Butters. I'll try…no, I _will._ And in turn, I expect _you_ to graduate valedictorian."

Butters chuckled. "I'll sure try, Kenny."

"Uh-uh. Do or do not. There is no try."

Butters laughed and kissed Kenny's neck again. "You're quoting Yoda now?"

"Yoda was a very wise…whatever he was."

Several minutes passed while they cuddled and watched the flickering shadows and light dancing across the walls and ceiling.

"I've decided that your chest is my new favorite pillow," Butters said, slowly running his fingertips down Kenny's stomach. He felt Kenny's arms tighten around him as his fingers grazed over his penis. "Mmm…" Butters hummed and sat up. "I've been dyin' to try this. You gotta let me know if I'm doing anything wrong, okay?"

He leaned over Kenny and without a moment's hesitation took the head of his cock in his lips. Kenny moaned and his fingers tightened around the sheet under him. "Oh Jesus, Butters…"

Butters lowered his head, taking in more. Kenny groaned as a ring of moist heat engulfed his dick. Butters could barely get half of the length into his mouth without gagging, so he wrapped his fingers around the base, stroking him as his head bobbed up and down. What he lacked in finesse, he more than made up for with enthusiasm.

Kenny looked at what Butters was doing for a moment, then put his head back on the pillow. "Hey…you don't have to—"

Butters made a disapproving sound in his throat, not stopping for even a moment.

Kenny closed his eyes and moaned. The sensation was _incredible_. He thought about asking Butters if he was sure he'd never done this before, and decided now might not be the time. Instead, as he felt the pressure building up and knowing an orgasm was inevitable if Butters continued what he was doing, he asked, "Hey…do you want me to…?"

Butters removed his mouth just long enough to reply "yes," before going back with renewed gusto. His other hand was moving down near Kenny's leg, and Kenny looked down and saw Butters stroking himself.

"Hey…I want to…" Kenny pulled away from Butters so he could flip himself around on the bed to get Butters' cock in his mouth, and offered his own back to him. When Butters went from half to completely hard in Kenny's mouth in the space of about three seconds, it was all too much: The sights, the sounds they were making, the sensations of Butters' hand and mouth…the taste… Kenny groaned and came, Butters doubling his own efforts and coming in Kenny's mouth, bucking his hips madly moments later.

The lights came back on.

They both cried out, both in ecstasy and surprise. Now instead of just two candles, they had the three light bulbs in the ceiling fan and another in his desk lamp shining on them as they rode out their orgasms together, lying still afterward, gasping and laughing long moments later.

Kenny finally released his lip lock on Butters dick and swallowed, crawling back up alongside him again, this time laying his head on Butters' chest. Because they both were so exposed under the sudden lights, Kenny reached down for Butters sheets and pulled them up, covering both of them from the waist down.

"God Butters," Kenny moaned. "You're amazing."

"S-so are you, Kenny." He ran his fingers adoringly through Kenny's hair. "I love you."

Kenny looked up at him for a moment, then settled his head back on Butters' chest. "From now on, it's you and me dude."

"You mean like the two of us against the world?"

"That's it."

Butters moved one arm down to wrap around Kenny's shoulder. "I'm so happy, Kenny."

"Me too." He hugged Butters' chest tighter. "Hey! I wonder how Stan and Kyle are doing?"


	4. And Back To Stan's House

_A/Ns - First, to 'guest' who reviewed chapter 3 of this: Thank you! I like to reply to people who take the time to comment on my stories, especially when they're as kind as yours was. I'm curious as to who you are; if you'd like to decloak via a PM that would be cool, and if not that's okay too. Either way, thanks again._

_Also: I took some extreme liberties with the "world record" mentioned in this chapter. According to my exhaustive research (heh), the actual world record for this 'event' is variously recorded as 18.5 or 19.5 feet, both of which are highly suspect. For the sake of this story, we'll pretend Stan and Kyle don't know about that :-)_

Stan had barely closed his bedroom door and locked it before Kyle was in his arms and they were reaching over and around each other to get their clothes off as quickly as they could, the flashlight lying on the bed illuminating the wall their only light.

"I though he would never leave, dude," Kyle whispered against Stan's neck as they clung desperately to each other, their clothes finally scattered on the carpet around them.

"I know," Stan moaned, grinding himself against Kyle's thigh.

Kyle whimpered and pulled Stan to the bed, sitting them both down and holding Stan tightly. One of his hands slid down Stan's back, then down farther, caressing him where the flesh thickened and became soft.

"Dude...hang on..." Stan pulled away from their embrace and stood up naked, and picked up the flashlight. Kyle watched, utterly enchanted, as Stan walked over to his dresser and leaned over to pull open the bottom drawer. Stan's body was a wonder to Kyle, his ass in particular, and the way the light and shadows played over him as he crouched down to rummage in the dresser drawer made him wonder what Stan could ever possibly see in him. Stan's body was both hard and soft in all the right places and Kyle longed for Stan to finish whatever he was doing so he could join him again.

Stan moved aside clothes, removing a small object from the far corner of the drawer. "Huh!" he said, holding it up to inspect it with the flashlight. Kyle recognized it as a bottle of black nail polish. "I bet this stuff is hard as a rock by now."

"You still have black nail polish Stan?" Kyle asked.. "I thought you were done with all that."

"I am, Kyle!" Stan turned to him, grinning. God, he's so gorgeous, Kyle thought. "Ah...I have this, too—" he pulled a bottle of Jameson Whiskey from the drawer; Kyle could see as Stan held the light up to it that it was over half full. "In case you wanted some? I haven't had any of this since I had one drink two years ago after my grandfather's funeral. He was a miserable old bastard...but I wanted to drink a toast to him, you know?"

Kyle nodded, adding another reason to the long list of why he loved Stan so much. _He's been my best friend forever; he's fucking beautiful, and he loves me, maybe even as much as I love him; and he drank a toast to his grandfather the day of his funeral._

Stan lowered the bottle back into the dresser drawer. "Here we go." he said, finally finding what he was looking for. He pulled four tall black candles from the drawer, clutching them in his hands along with the flashlight. Each candle was in its own small but elaborate brass candleholder. He stood up (_that ass!_) and dumped everything he was cradling on top of the dresser, closing the drawer with his lower leg. The flashlight rolled across the top of the dresser into the wall.

Stan produced a silver Zippo lighter; there was the unmisakable hollow _clink!_ as he struck it, using its guttering flame to light the candles. He left two on the dresser, carrying the other two over to his nightstand and set them down. Kyle's eyes never left Stan's swaying penis as he turned and sat down next to Kyle again.

Stan smiled at the expression on Kyle's face. The room was filled with dancing orange light and shadows. "What?" he asked, and Kyle's eyes met his. "You see something you like?"

"You know I do," Kyle answered, reaching for him. Stan smiled even wider as he settled against him and they clung to each other, settling onto their sides. They kissed for a few moments, Stan caressing Kyle's curls.

"Hey, so..." Stan finally said, sitting up and reaching behind Kyle to open the drawer of his nightstand. He removed the box of condoms and the small bottle of lube he had bought yesterday and set them in the mattress between them and lay down again.

Kyle looked at them. "Yeah..." They looked at the two things Stan had just set beside them. Stan began to realize that the silence that was growing between them was becoming awkward and began to wonder if he should have waited until another night to suggest they do this, hating the sudden silence that had fallen between them.

Kyle finally broke it. "You know...I read somewhere once that the record for the farthest ejaculation ever measured by a human male was something like four feet."

Stan smiled, relieved they were talking about something again, and scoffed: "No fucking _way_ dude!"

"I know, right? I mean...where did they measure that, on Jupiter?" Stan laughed hard at that. "I've seen you hit the wall behind your headboard before!"

They lay together laughing. Stan's hand crept lower down Kyle's back, his fingertips pressing into the cleft of Kyle's buttocks. He placed a kiss against Kyle's cheek and finally asked, "So...you think you want to try this?"

Kyle nodded against him, hoping his face didn't reveal how nervous he felt. "You know I do. And we're going to do it eventually..." his voice trailed off.

"Yeah," Stan whispered against him. He kissed him again, harder, urging him onto his back. Kyle bent his knees and spread his thighs apart. "Jesus, Kyle," Stan said wonderingly, rubbing a hand along Kyle's inner thigh. "You're so beautiful."

"Ha!" Kyle replied. "_You're_ beautiful. All that football you used to play...I'm just pale and scrawny, my arms are too thin..."

"Hey! Don't talk about my boyfriend that way, I'll kick your ass!"

Kyle answered him with a kiss. Stan deepened it, then reached next to him for the small bottle of lube he'd bought earlier. He'd spent fifteen minutes this morning trimming and then filing his nails down for this moment, wanting everything to be perfect.

Kyle couldn't take his eyes away as Stan squirted a large dollop of the clear gel on his index and middle fingers. He moved his hand underneath Kyle, then waited until Kyle met his gaze. Kyle barely nodded, and Stan moved his hand further under him, probing with the tip of his finger. The gel was cold and wet.

Stan carefully pushed in with one finger, just to his first knuckle. He could feel Kyle clenching and loosening around it. He waited until Kyle had relaxed around his finger, then pressed a little deeper.

"Is this okay?" Stan asked, studying Kyle's face for any sign of pain, but his face was passive, nearly expressionless.

"It feels weird, having someone else do it," Kyle answered quietly. He'd be embarrassed by the tacit admission that he'd done this to himself if it had been anyone else but Stan he had made it to. "It's okay, though; keep going."

Stan eased his finger in deeper. "You know, every thing I know about how to do this, I learned on the internet, right?" he said quietly.

Kyle laughed, clinging to him. "Goddamn dude...where would we be without the world wide web?"

"Yeah! How did guys know what to do before google came along?"

"I guess the knowledge was passed along from generation to generation." Kyle snorted. "No wait...that can't be right."

They lay laughing together like the best friends they'd always been. True, they were naked, Stan had a finger up Kyle's ass and they about to fuck, but they might as well have been laughing at a Terrance and Phillip skit. Stan carefully inserted a second finger, never taking his eyes off of Kyle's face for even a moment. After a minute, Stan could feel Kyle relaxing around his two fingers and he asked nervously, "You think you're ready to try this?"

Kyle nodded. Stan withdrew his fingers and reached for the box of condoms, removing one of the foil wrapped packets. His fingers were too slick, and he was trembling too much, to tear it open.

"We're going to get through this, Stan," Kyle said, smiling and taking the packet to open it for him. "Other people do; I promise you're not going to break me."

Stan took the condom and unrolled it on himself, then climbed on top of Kyle, pushing his thighs up higher. He carefully pushed himself against Kyle's entrance, and the tip of his dick slid in where his fingers had been moments ago. Kyle was okay with it for a few moments, but as Stan pushed himself deeper, the stretch became too much. Stan sensed it a moment before Kyle moaned, not in pleasure but in obvious discomfort.

"Okay...just _wait_," Kyle gasped. _Fuck, this hurts_. His breath was hot against Stan's neck.

Stan moaned and tried to relax his body, but the sensations, and the sight of Kyle spread out beneath him made it nearly impossible. "Kyle...do you need me to stop—?"

"No!" Kyle whispered. "I'm going to do this." He wrapped his arms tighter around Stan's ribs. "Just...wait a minute, okay?"

"'kay."

Stan pressed kisses all along Kyle's throat while he waited, ready to pull back if Kyle needed him to; Kyle turned his head to bury his face in Stan's ebony hair. A gust of wind hit the house outside, rattling the window panes and making the candles' orange shadows flicker on the ceiling.

"I love you, Kyle." Stan breathed into Kyle's ear and felt the tight heat around his cock finally loosen. Kyle's body went limp beneath him, except his arms, which wound themselves even tighter around Stan's back.

"I think I'm okay now," Kyle whispered. "Go ahead..."

Stan pushed forward slowly, and this time Kyle's answering moan was from pleasure rather than pain. He was buried to the hilt, and he lay still, allowing Kyle time to adjust while he marveled at the sensation and fought to hold himself back. "Good?"

"Yeah..."

Stan pulled back and thrust again, and Kyle moaned louder. The feeling was amazing, not only around his cock but also the closeness of Kyle beneath him. He knew this would be over in moments. He wrapped his hand around Kyle's penis as he pushed himself again, slowly building up a rhythm, and Kyle cried out as Stan found his prostate, coming into Stan's hand and on his stomach. That was all it took for Stan, who thrust once more and then collapsed with a loud moan on top of Kyle in a shuddering release.

The lights came back on.

They both cried out as they rode out their aftershocks together. Neither of them cared that the lights were on as their bodies thrashed against each others.

Stan finally stilled, his breath as loud as Kyle's in his ears as he buried his face against his best friend's neck, clutching him desperately. "Oh fuck, dude. Oh fuck...that was amazing." He carefully pulled himself from Kyle and settled against him.

"I can never do that with anyone else now," Kyle said quietly. He reached up with one hand to cup the back of Stan's head. "Just you, Stan. Okay?"

"Yeah dude," Stan replied immediately. As nonchalantly as he could, he unrolled the condom from himself and dropped it in the waste basket next to the bed.

"Stan, I mean it!" Kyle said more emphatically. "We have to go to college together, we have to...live together." He reached around Stan to pull him as close as possible. "I don't ever want to be with anyone else."

Stan nodded against his neck, then rolled over and pulled Kyle onto his chest. "We will Kyle." He ran his hand up and down Kyle's back. "We're going to have a wonderful life together, you and me."

Kyle sighed contentedly, having heard the words he needed Stan to say. Stan curled up against Kyle's side, thinking they'll have to blow out the four candles before they both fall asleep. Not yet though; he was content to lie here for a while first.

"Hey!" Kyle suddenly said, lifting his head to look into Stan's eyes. "I wonder how Kenny and Butters are doing?"

THE END


End file.
